Just Like Now
by Ionel
Summary: Snape comes back to G.Place12 after a Death Eater Gathering and someone's waiting for him ... and someone finds out, what a coincidence  AU SSMM


Disclaimer: I owe nothing, unfortunately ... :(

Author's Note: I just wanted to get this story posted ASAP, so there'll be some spelling mistakes until I get a new version posted. Have fun reaadind and reviewing. :)

* * *

**Just Like Now **

He apparated in he patch of garden opposite Number 12, Grimmauld place.

Looking left and right he made sure that the dark street was deserted before he crossed it and climbed the stairs to the familiar door. Anticipation fluttered in his stomach when he thought about what awaited him behind this door. It had been like this for some time now, and he was grateful. He would never admit it openly, but he liked the thought of someone waiting for him to return. Liked to know that someone cared about his well being. About him.

He checked the street once more before he opened the door and slipped inside.

Looking up he was greeted by the sight he had expected. There she was, leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, a smile on her face and he couldn't do anything other than smile back at her. 'If you want to get comfortable in the sitting room, the tea will be ready in just a minute.'

He took of his coat and hung it up, while she turned around and walked back into the kitchen, where she undoubtedly had come from, prior to his arrival. When he entered the sitting room he was greeted by the warmth of the lit fireplace. Sitting down in one of the sofas he felt the tension leaving his body and closed his eyes.

He must have momentarily dozed of, for he was suddenly startled awake by the sound of clanging china, and found the table before him set with a steaming pot of tea, which smelled deliciously, and two cups. She sat down next to him and poured tea into both cups. 'I'm sorry I startled you. You must be tired.' Taking a sip of her tea she watched him over the rim of her cup, searching his face for a sign that she was right.

'Well, as tired as can be expected.' He said without giving any further explanation of how gruel or tiresome tonight's meeting had been. Taking a sip of his tea he felt the warmth spread through his tired body. 'But then _you_ stayed awake to welcome me. You must be pretty tired yourself, Gryffindor.' He couldn't suppress a smile when a yawn escaped her lips.

'Well, as tired as can be expected, Slytherin.' She answered smiling and nestled back into the cushions on the sofa.

Enjoying the easy silence between them he allowed himself to close his eyes again, only to hear the rustling of cushions beside him and a sight. Without opening his eyes he asked, 'What is it now, woman?'

'I just can't seem to get comfortable.' She said, sounding rather helpless.

A helpless Gryffindor? He opened his eyes to give her a sceptical look that said _'You cannot be serious!'_. She shrugged with a smile on her face and now it was his turn to sight as he took a more comfortable position on the sofa and opened his arms. She didn't seem to need any more encouragement and snuggled onto his lap, where he laid a protecting arm around her. 'Better?' He asked and he could feel her nod against his shoulder.

'Very.' she whispered.

'What could I have possibly done to deserve this?' he said with contempt in his voice and, as he reached for a blanket to cover them both, he could feel her chuckle.

'It might interest you, Severus, that you do not sound as convincing as you might think.'

As he draped the blanket over them he found himself lost in the eyes of the witch in his lap which, he had to admit, he loved with all his heart. 'Then it seems I'm loosing my touch, Minerva. Must be the company.' He said and smiled at her.

'Must be.' She answered returning his smile and moved closer to him, if that was even possible. He seemed to know her intention, for his hands found the way into her hair and his lips the way to hers. The kiss was soft like her lips and an overwhelming feeling of coming home swept through him. It soon grew more passionate and he could feel her hand on the back of his neck, and the other one holding his arm, as though she never wanted to let him go.

He knew that these moments between them, the moments they shared just between the two of them were rare. In a house full of Order members and Hogwarts students nothing else was to be expected. Soon they would be back at school, where their 'normal' life would continue, but up until then, they cherished moments like these whenever they occurred, even if they were in the middle of the night. Just like now.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron were running down the stairs. They were on their way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. 

'Boys, wait.' Hermione said as she stopped on one of the landing.

'What is it? I'm hungry. And breakfast is supposed to be the most important meal of the day.' Ron grumbled.

Hermione sighted. 'I want to grab the book I forgot in the sitting room yesterday. I will be just a minute.'

'Yeah, well hurry anyway.' Ron said under his breath and Harry grinned. It was not a good thing to get in between Ron and a decent meal.

'Harry, Ron.' Hermione whispered. She had opened the door to the sitting room and was now standing in it's doorway, motioning for them to come to her.

'What is it Hermione?' Harry asked. She didn't answer him but instead pointed to something inside the room. The sight that greeted them as they followed the line of Hermione's outstretched arm was one they certainly hadn't expected. Their Potions Master was lying on the couch facing the fireplace and held in his arms none other than their Head of House.

'Are they cud -?' Ron started but was interrupted by footsteps behind them and a voice that said 'What are you doing there?' They turned around to find Remus Lupin coming down the stair behind them and felt like they had been caught with their hand inside the cookie jar.

'Nothing.' Said Harry while Ron tried his best to look inconspicuous.

'I was just getting my book out of the – ah – sitting room.' Said Hermione and pointed over her shoulder.

Remus took one look into the room, grabbed the handle of the door and closed it silently behind him. 'I think you can get your book after breakfast, Hermione.'

'But they are -.' Hermione started.

'I know.' Came Remus' reply.

'He is -.' Ron said pointing back at the door.

'I know.' Remus was smiling now and held up his hands. 'It's okay.' He looked at each of them intently. 'They are together and have been for quite some time. I expect you to keep this quiet.'

'But he's a Sly -.' Ron said agitated and again he was stopped by Remus' voice.

'I _know_. But that doesn't make a difference. Again I have to say that I expect you to talk about this to no one.' He sighted. 'If you can't find any other reason, then do it for your Head of House.'

Harry looked at Hermione who just shrugged. He had to admit that both of their teachers had looked rather happy. He nodded his agreement, as did Hermione and when Ron suddenly found his feat very interesting Harry nudged him and Ron nodded too.

'Well then, go on.' He shooed them down the stairs and they went into the kitchen.

* * *

Harry noted that it was only ten minutes later that Professors McGonagall and Snape entered the kitchen, with Fred and George right behind them. Remus had woken them, he was sure about that, but they looked as though they had changed robes and had freshened up a bit after spending the night on the sofa. 

The mood was extraordinary good this morning. Sirius was talking with Remus and both were smiling and Fred and George where discussing a new invention and laughing half the time. He saw Mr. Weasly giving Mrs. Weasly a peck on the cheek and could see her smiling in response. And as he ventured a glance to the other side of the table he had to admit that Snape did look less gloomy whenever he received a smile from McGonagall at his side.

And he knew, that just as good as Hermione and Ron were good for him, his two teachers were good for each other.


End file.
